Unexpected LIfe
by Dawnieorion
Summary: AU; Liz got pregnant during senior year. She married the father and moved away. Now two years later, she is rethinking her life.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Jason Katims.

Category: AU; CC

Rating:

**SENIOR YEAR**

Liz was walking down the hallway nervously. She had just confirmed that she was pregnant. If only she had stayed away from the boy like her mother had told her to, then she wouldn't be in this predicament. Her mother had warned her, he was the schools bad-ass. He was always in trouble, but he always treated her like an angel. That was up until nine weeks ago. They had gone out one night and Liz was prepared to tell him goodbye. She was planning on leaving for Harvard at the end of the year and did not want to continue their relationship as a long-distance relationship. He had taken it badly and started yelling at her. Then he seemed to calm down. Liz wasn't too worried, he had always treated her perfectly and the yelling didn't even bother her, she had expected something along that order. After all, the break-up came out of nowhere. Then he started driving off into the desert where he had attacked and impregnated her. She had gone home and just decided to keep her mouth shut about it. Nothing would ever happen with it she thought, and the next day she figured everything would be okay. But she was wrong, the next day when she got to school he walked right up to her and kissed her. The whole day he acted like nothing had ever happened. She kept her mouth shut, she didn't want anything else to happen. Now she was pregnant. Great.

As she was walking down the hall, she wasn't paying any attention to anything else and didn't notice Scott walking right up to her.

"Hey baby," Scott greeted her as he put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "What's wrong, you look like you're deep in thought."

"Scott, we need to talk." She told him quietly.

"Meet me at my truck after school. We'll take a drive and talk."

"No, we need to talk sooner than that." She told him. Standing on her tip-toes she whispered to him, "Is there anyway we can leave now?"

"Sure." He told her as started to lead the way to the truck. If she wanted to skip school he knew it was important.

About forty-five minutes later he put the truck in park in the middle of the desert and looked at her. She had been quiet the whole way.

"Liz, what's wrong?" He asked her as he took her hand.

"Scott. I'm umm," Liz started shakily. "I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Title: Unexpected Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Chapter summary: Liz and Scott discuss the origin of the baby and she decides to tell her parents**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After a few minutes of silence, Liz was getting a little worried.

"Scott. Are you okay?" Liz asked as she looked at him. He had a look on his face and she wasn't for sure if he was worried, upset, or excited. His face was just blank.

"How?" Scott finally whispered.

"Well, when a male and female contribute in a sexual relation-"

"I know that part, but how, I mean when?" Scott asked.

"That day in the desert." She reminded him quietly not sure of how he would react to her bringing that day up.

He looked at her for a minute trying to remember the day that she was meaning. Then it hit him. He remembered, the day she tried to break up with him and he lost it.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" He asked her, worried about what her father might do when he found out what Scott had done to Liz.

"Depends," She started, "What are you going to do? Do you want to stick with me and raise the baby or are you going to run? If you want to try raising the baby, I expect you to be completely committed to us. I'll just tell my parents that I went a little far one night."

"Liz, I want to be with you and our baby." He told her trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Okay, well then are you ready to take me home so I can tell my parents?" Liz asked him wanting to get it over with.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Scott asked her, really nervous about telling her parents.

"Yeah, I have to get it over with. You can just drop me off and I'll let you know how it went later tonight." Liz told him, not really wanting him there when she told her dad.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Liz was walking in the diner when she saw Max and Michael in the kitchen. Her dad had hired them both as cooks about two years before and Liz had always been very happy that he had. When they first started, she had had a crush on them both. After a while she had gotten comfortable around them and now she considered them brothers. They also had a sister named Isabel. Michael and Isabel were twins only three minutes apart, with Isabel being older. After Liz had gotten closer to Max and Michael, Isabel had started hanging out at the diner more.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Michael yelled as she walked through the swinging door.

"Nothing Michael, I'm fine." Liz told him as started up the stairs.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" Max asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll tell you guy's later. Have you seen my father?" She asked when she didn't see Jeff Parker anywhere.

"Right here sweetheart. Did you need something?" Her father surprised her as he appeared behind her coming down the stairs.

"Hi daddy. Can we go upstairs? We need to talk, it's pretty important.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jeff yelled.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I went to far one night and I made a mistake. But I am ready to step up and take responsibility for my actions. Scott and I are going to raise the baby together. With or without your and mom's approval." Liz told him matter-of-a-factly.

"Okay." Jeff responded a few moments later. "Where are you going to live?"

All right dad. I know what you're doing. I don't know where we are going to live and I don't know where we are going to get the money. Scott and I haven't had the chance to discuss any of that. I told him that I was pregnant and asked if he wanted a part of my and the baby's life. I wanted to tell you before it was too late. Now, I am going to call him and see where he wants to meet so that we can talk."

"Go ahead. Just call before you come home." Jeff told her speechless that his little girl had just put him in his place.

Liz went downstairs where she ran into Max and Michael. Michael was waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Liz, while Max was on the phone with his girlfriend Tess. They had met about a year and a half before, and about six months later she was pregnant. Now they had a three month old daughter named Callista.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked Liz.

"I uh, told my dad that I'm pregnant." Liz told him.

"Fine Tess, bring me Cali, who cares if we eat next week." Max yelled into the phone as he hung up. "So what's going on?"

"Liz is pregnant." Michael told Max and then turned back to Liz, "So I'm guessing Scott?"

"Yeah. I'm headed to see him now so we can discuss our options."

"Hey Liz, be careful. Make sure he really cares before you take the next step. Believe me, being together because you're pregnant is not always the best way to handle it." Max told her obviously thinking about Tess. None of them really liked Tess, but they put up with her for Max's sake. She had never really been the mom type. She would leave Callista with Max to go out and party and get wasted and had told Max numerous time that he was responsible for ruining her life. Max put up with it for one reason, Callista.

"I will Max. I'll see you guys later, I better get going." And with that Liz left.


End file.
